the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Knights of the Round
The Knights of the Round look to the United Kingdom and her people, defending their homeland from any and all threats. The KotR combines modern paramilitary tactics and gear with echoes from Englands knightly past, often having members swear oaths and performing sacred ceremonies to enforce the ideals of honor and loyalty. Tradition and technology are welded together to form a unique blend of an Adept Chapter to tackle the modern world's biggest problems. Status: Active. Facts: -Because they are a national Chapter, the Knights of the Round are the political opposite of the New World Order. -The KotR enjoy close relations with patriotic elements within the United Kingdom. The Chapter is often further subdivided into ethnic groups for the country, often with regional offices to maintain support at the grassroots level. -The KotR traditionally hold meetings in rooms with round tables. This is a cultural echo back to the days of King Arthur and his round table, which meant no one could sit at the head (and hence everyone there was equal). -An elite group within the Chapter, the Queen's Rangers, are highly trained and well-financed soldiers who specialize in tracking and attacking targets even in the most inhospitable of locations. The Queen's Rangers serve across the world and are handpicked by the leaders of the Chapter. -While the Chapter looks to the semi-historical figure of King Arthur for their heritage, they also believe that their Chapter was formed from leftover traditions of the Roman Empire. In a real sense, the KotR see themselves as direct descendants of the Romans. -Rumors persist that MI6 has a special division dedicated to helping the Chapter (or vice versa). -The KotR believe King Arthur was a real person, a powerful member of the Royal Order, and they actively seek out items and knowledge related to him and his life. They also believe he will return one day to usher in a new golden age for their country. -The Knights also seek out Holy Relics or antiquities with historical importance related to the United Kingdom's past. This is especially so if the items are related to King Arthur, the stories of Camelot or any of England's famous knights. Arthurian Legend: King Arthur was a famous and powerful member of the Order of Kings who was probably a high-ranking military leader in the late Roman Empire. King Arthur came to what was then Britania to defend the Roman colonies against foreign threats, but in time united the foreigners and natives alike against invading barbarian raiders. Centuries before the formation of the United Kingdom, King Arthur united the people of the land together against a common threat. And for a time ruled over that land as a just ruler (at least, if you believe everything the stories say). There is an entire body of Lore related to King Arthur, his knights, and the classic period of ancient Britain. Arthurian Legend deals with this body of mythical and quasi-historial tales that have been passed down through time. For more info see Arthurian-Legend.Com. Brexit: The KotR has strong elements of nationalism in its ranks and so it harbors more than a few Adepts who call for British Independence from the European Union. While this is not a view shared by everyone within the Chapter, it is clearly a view favored by the die-hard supporters and it has proven to be very popular with the Chapter's ground-level members (those who live and operate at the level of the local community). The Ukip party, a nationalistic / Independence Party in the United Kingdom, is the solid ally and source of recruitment for the KotR. They have a strong presence within the Chapter and their views are shared by several of the Knights of Old. -For more info on Brexit, see Here. For the Empire!: Are there elements within the Knights of the Round who look back fondly at the British Empire and pine for a return to such a high status? Probably, especially when dealing with the old guard among the Chapter's members. But given the current political regime of the modern world, any notion of a return to British soverignity on a large scale seems unlikely. As for the history (and rammifications) of Englands imperial past, the current KotR actually still enjoy much of Englands former land holdings and influence. There are pockets of KotR that survive in India, Africa, and several island nations in the Atlantic. Many of them are still a force in local politics and can be called upon to support efforts at reform (or the destruction of agents of the Darkness). The Mid-East has also seen a strong presence of British military, particularly in Afghanistan. Australia and Canada were formed as British colonies, and while they have developd their own national Chapters, those governmetns (and Chapters) maintain good relations with the KotR. And of course, there are still KotR elements functioning within either country. And what of England's closest neighbors? Ireland, Scotland and Wales? All three of them had national Chapters that actually predate the Knights. And for the longest time they were routinely at war with England over land disputes and praxis seizure. But after England's government was shifted (rather forcefully) from monarchical to parliamentarian government, England's relations with its neighbors improved considerably. While England is no longer the naval champion of the world, nor do they command legions of troops on several continents at once, the UK is still one of the top countries of the world. They have proven effective at both political as well as military action, and they have strong allies and much influence within global politics. British agents operate daily across the world both within the United Nations and other agencies such as Doctors Without Borders and the World Health Organization Truly, the sun never sets on the British Empire... Knight of Old: The Title of Knight of Old is the designation to the elite members of the Chapter. To be a Knight of Old is to possess a balance of modern technology combined with ancient tactics and honor. The Knights of Old are steeped in tradition and assets and possess many private estates and safe houses for their own personal use. Apparently the Title is also recognized by the higher echelons of the British government, and Adepts bearing it can often gain access to important or sensitive places and materials in the hands of the United Kingdom. Royal Family: The British Royal Family is a lightning rod within the Chapter. Both loved and disliked by KotR members, the English monarchs certainly play a large, central role in both the country and the Chapter's political and cultural life. The Royal Family is fully aware of the Adepts and the KotR specifically, in fact, many of the Royals have also served within the Knights. In modern times, there has been a growing discontent with the remaining bastion of European monarchy in Britain. These anti-monarchists have gained a voice on the national level, but so far they haven't been able to gain that ground-swell of support needed to implement the abolishment of the British monarchy. St. George: The Patron Saint of all England is Saint George the Dragonslayer. Members of the Order of Priests who serve within the Chapter will venerate St. George often and the sagas concerning his actions play a significant role in their art and iconography. Remember that St. George was a Roman soldier, and he is known for being a professional warrior as well as a holy man. Priests who venerate him will probably be very social, disciplined, and value honor and courage. They will also have a knack for battling Dragons and other agents of Chaos. For more info see St. George. Category:Knights Of The Round Category:King Category:Chapter Category:Chivalric Order